The Kidnap Incident
by Hi I am Mr.H
Summary: Milo, Zach, Melissa and Amanda is going to the prom of their life while having no idea about the danger rise beneath them when Bradley went rough. I don't own any Milo Murphy's Law characters. Reated T for safety and slightly M for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A happy day

Just another morning in Jefferson County Middle School. Broken water fountain, llamas stampede, concrete pipes rolling around and in the center of all that is the one and only Milo Murphy, who is probably the happiest person on the face of the Earth right now.

"Hi, Melissa. Hi, Zach" Milo greeted. Melissa and Zach turned around to see a very-happy Milo with a wide grin on his face. "Wow, look like someone is in the mood today" Melissa teased.

" Yeah, you haven't been this happy since your latest birthday party" Zach said. "What's the story?"

"Do you guys know that our school is going to held another prom this weekend right?" Milo asked , and that silly grin is still observable on his face. " Yes, they announced it infront of entire student. We're not from Mars ya know" Zach said with a sarcastic tone only to get a punch on his arm by Melissa.

"Don't ruin his moment, Zach" she whispered

"Ouch, okay. So I guess that you have successfully asked Amanda to the prom right?" Zach asked, still in pain due to that punch in the arm. But Milo just keep standing there with a dreamy eyes and silly smile on his face. "Uh, Milo? Are you still there?" Melissa snapped. "Oh right, uh-hum, actually I'm not asked her to the prom..." Milo then lowered his voice "SHE AKSED ME!".

Both Melissa and Zach gapsed in shock.

" Wow, that is a dream come true dude. Getting asked to the prom by your own crush" Melissa commented. " Yeah, Amanda is awsome like that, unlike someone who made me stand 3 hours under the rain in front of her house's doorsteps until she finally accepted my request" Zach rolled his eyes to Melissa only to get another punch in the arm, again. " You knew that I had another one asked me to the prom too. I have to make a wise choice or else the prom will be boring as hell" Melissa groaned.

" Lucky for me, if that " another one" weren't Bradley, I bet she would just let me stand under the rain for 3 more hours or maybe until next morning" Zach glanced Melissa.

" I should have let you stand there until the prom night" she groaned. "Hey, don't take it personal, just teasing you" Zach chuckled. " Wow, it seems like you have put some effort" Milo commented. " 'Some'? It's like 'a lot'. But for a girl like Melissa, it's totally worth it" Zach said.

"Oh, stop it you" Melissa blushed and give Zach another punch in the arm.

"That's the third punch this morning" Zach groaned." And there will be more, " she giggled.

" Well, it's going to be an unforgetable prom night for us" Milo said. "Totally" Melissa commented.

"And I suggest we get in our class before those concrete pipes block the hallway again" Zach chuckled nervously " Remember last time?".

"Yeah, we better get going" Milo and Melissa both said in unison. Then the trio ran away having no clue that Bradley was standing in the corner and have listened their whole conversation

-" Oh, it's going to be an unforgettable night for you, Milo" Bradley said. A crazy, malicious grin appeared on his face

**Author's note: This is it guys, the end of chapter 1. Next chap we will ride along with our quartet to the prom and Bradley's intention will be revealed. Hope you guys enjoy this and leave a review. Oh, and before I go I just want to say that this is my first fic ever so your review will help me a lot in improving my writing skills and experience. Thank you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Milo Murphy's Law characters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A night to remember

This is it, after a whole week of waiting and some Murphy's Law accidences , the prom night has finally arrived. Milo, who was standing infront of Amanda's house, wearing his favorite tuxedo only used on special occasions.

-"_Okay. It's time. Don't pee on your pant Milo_" Milo thought to himself.

-"Are you going to knock or not?". A sudden voice made Milo's heart nearly stop and jump out from his chest. -"Oh, sorry, did I startled you?". Milo then turned around to realized that Amanda had been standing behind him all the time. She was wearing a magenta dress with pink high heels and she had a magenta flower on her hairs. Milo's jaws almost dropped to the ground while his heart was beating with a speed of light

-" So, how do I look?" Amanda asked while spinning her body to impress Milo. " Y-You look beautiful Amanda" Milo answered still keeping his eyes on her body. "Oh, thanks, you're not so bad either" Amanda blushed.

-"So, shall we get going. I think Zach and Melissa had already been there" Milo said. " Okay, so what are we waiting for. Let's go" Amanda answered in excitement.

A few moments later, the couple then arrived at the school's hall.

-" Stay safe and have fun, kids" Mr. Murphy said. " Sure thing, dad" Milo yelled back. The two then entered the hall. The school's hall was then decorated with green ribbons and leaf-shaped paper. There were also a lot of ice scupltures represented for animals , and a disco ball was spreading light all over the hall made the prom look so majestic and magnificent.

-"Wow, you've done a great job Amanda" Milo commented. "It's no biggie Milo. It's Amazon theme by the way" Amanda said.

-"Hey Milo, Amanda, over here". The couple turned around and saw Zach and Melissa were waving toward them. Melissa was wearing a black dress with red stripes while Zach was wearing a black tux with a red bow-tie. Milo and Amanda approached them.

-" Nice prom, Amanda" Melissa said. " Aww, thanks Melissa" Amanda flattered.

-" Yeah, she's right. This prom is awesome. But I'm still wondering why the punch bowl hasn't been broken yet" Zack said. Suddenly, an eagle flew by and grabbed the punch bowl away.

-"Oops, I spoke to soon, didn't I?" Zach asked arkwardly. "Well, Murphy's Law. Boom!" Melissa quoted

The DJ then lowered the music down to a smooth rhythm

-" I like this song. Let's dance Zach" Melissa said while dragging Zach to the dance floor.

-"So, may I have this dance, my lady ?" Milo asked with a gentlement's voice while offering his hand made Amanda giggled " Of course"

The two went to the dance floor. Their movements were so passionate, they could feel each other heartbeats. Milo spun Amanda then hold her waist and leaned toward her. Their face were so close to each other that they could feel their breath. The couple kept dancing for another hour until everyone started to leave. Milo looked at his phone.

-"Oh, it's 9p.m already. I think we should go home. Let me call my dad, will you?" Milo asked. " Okay, just take your time, Milo" Amanda answered.

-" So, is Milo a good dancer or not?" Melissa smirked, startled Amanda a little.

"He's great. I knew that he can dance but I never expected him to be that good." Amanda giggled.

" There are a lot of things you don't know about him" Melissa stated. "Okay, now is my turn to ask, how is Zach?" Amanda asked

-" He's a total dance machine ya know. He was in a famous band afterall." Melissa answered with a dreamy voice.

-"Look like someone is having a crush" Amanda teased. " WHAT? No, I don't... Well, maybe a little" Melissa blushed " Keep it a secret for me please"

-" Don't worry Melissa, your secret is safe with me" Amanda assured.

" What secret?". A sudden voice made two girls startled. It was Zach. " Oh, no. It's nothing" Melissa blushed. " Okay, it's getting late now. Let me have the honor to take you home Melissa" Zach smirked. " Okay, sure" Melissa said, winked with Amanda. The couple then walked away. A few minutes later, Milo cameback with Amanda.

-" Well, i think we have no choice but to walk home. Murphy's Law got my dad" Milo said with a bit of dissapointment. "Oh, it's no problem Milo. It's mean that I will have more time with you Milo" Amanda said. "Really?"Milo slightly blushed. " Of course, why not?" Amanda assured. " Okay, so I suggest we go now before another asteroid hits the hall" Milo said. The two then walked out from the school's hall. The distance between their house and the school is pretty long but having a company made a lot shorter. Just a few moments later, they've already reached Amanda's house.

-" Here's your house Amanda" Milo said. "Yep" Amanda said " But before I get in, I want to give you something first". Amanda wrapped her hands around Milo's neck and pressed her lips against his. Milo eyes widened but he soon wrapped his hand around Amanda's waist and enjoyed the kiss. It last for about 30 seconds. Milo opened his eyes

-"Wow, that was something" Milo stated. His cheeks was still red-blushed. " Consider it as my 'thank-you note' for this lovely night, Milo" Amanda giggled before get inside, leaving a dreamy Milo with a silly grin behind.

There is a park between Milo's and Amanda's house. Milo was walking pass it when he suddenly felt something hard hit him right in the jaws. Milo collapsed, blood spilled from his jaws. The only 2 things Milo could see through his blurry vision before he fainted were someone was holding a metal bat and something white on the ground that he assumed was one of his teeth.

A flash of light popped up made Milo awake. He opened his eyes and tried to move but he couldn't. He was in a standing position and his hands and legs were being tied to a pole and his jaws were hurt as hell. Fear is now coursing through his veins.

-" Wh-What the heck is happening? Where am I?" Milo panicked. He felt like someone was watching him in the dark and he was right.

" Hahahaha". A crazy laugh echoed around the room and attracted Milo's attention. He soon realized that it was Bradley's voice

-" Oh my god, Bradley?" he asked with a scary voice.

Bradley then walked out from the shadow. He was wearing a black coat with a black jeans and black shoes. His crazy emotion and white-paled face with the total black outfit made him look like a combination of The Joker and Slender Man. A combation from hell.

-" Bradley, wh-why are you doing this?" Milo asked with a shaky tone only to get a punch from Bradley right in the swollen jaws

-" Did I allow you to talk, you son of a bitch?" Bradley asked " But good question anyway". Bradley's fearsome voice made Milo want to faint but Bradley suddenly grabbed his jaws and made him groaned in pain instead.

-" I will explain to you why, but now, let's have some fun first, shall we?" Bradley whispered into Milo's ears.

" HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYONE. PLEASE HELP ME!" Milo screamed. Bradley then let out a laugh of amusement.

-"It's 10p.m in the evening now and we're in the middle of nowhere so no one, I mean NO ONE will come and save your ass, Milo" Bradley said then he lowered his voice

-" Now, it's our 'play time'. Only YOU AND ME, all alone" he whispered. Bradley then gave Milo a wave of punches right in the midsection and his face. Milo's tears welled up as he felt the impact Bradley was inflicting on his body. After tired of punching, Bradley grabbed the metal bat and started to hit him with it. Milo could feel each of his bones started to crack after each hit, some might even broke. After about 20 minutes, Bradley stopped and had a look at Milo, who was covered in blood and bruises. Milo was still breathing and still had his conscious

-" Well, that was tired" Bradley stated " I have to admit, i'm impressive. Most people would have lost their conscious right now but you are not. Murphy's Law must have trained you a lot". Bradley wasn't wrong. Dealing with Murphy's Law through many years had trained Milo's both physically and mentally. That's why he didn't faint during and after Bradley's rampage. Milo just kept staring on the ground. Bradley grabbed his chin

-"Aww, what's with the long face?" Bradley asked with a sing-song tone. " That was just the appertizer. We still have the main course and the dessert, right?"

Bradley then lit up a match and threw it on a pile of woods on the floor. Using the fire, he started to heat the metal bat

-" Getting burned is one of the most painful experiences ya know" Bradley said while pressing the red-hot metal bat on Milo's belly. Agony ran through Milo's belly made him let out a scream "Aghhhhhh!".

-" Ah-Hah. This is exactly what I want. I want you TO SCREAM FOR ME" Bradley said with a malicious voice while pressing the red-hot metal on Milo's body again, this time was on his chest. Screams echoed around the room.

-" Now, here is something stronger" Bradley said and grabbed a taser. He then pressed the taser right on Milo's burned skin. Another scream came out from Milo when the electricity running through his body. He felt like his blood was being boiled.

-" Okay. The main course is over. Now, it's time for dessert" Bradley said with a crazy grin. Bradley then grabbed a bag which was full of medical stuff. He then filled a cylinder with a milk-liked liquid

-" This is Propofol" Bradley said " Believe me, you don't want this but guess what, I will give you some". Bradley injected the liquid right behind Milo's right thigh made him groaned in pain. "Now stay still you brat. Down here is the longest and the most sensitive nerve in your body" Bradley said while cutting behind Milo's right thigh, right at the spot he just injected the Propofol. Bradley then poured a liquid on it. Milo eyes then wide opened. He let out a scream of agony as he felt a tremendous pain on his right thigh. Murphy's Law had inflicted a lot of wounds and pains but this one, this pain, it is another whole new level

-" Sting, doesn't it?" Bradley asked sarcasticly. " What you are feeling right now is a caustic substance running directly into your nerve system. I've done thousands of researches and as far as I know, that is the most painful experience a human can take without causing cardiac arrest. Even Murphy's Law couldn't inflict such a pain like that". Bradley does have a point. Milo just kept screaming in pain. He kept bashing his head on the pole to send him to unconsciousness but the pain was so extreme.

-" And don't you worry, Milo. I still have a lot of propofols and caustic subtances so we're going to stay here ALL NIGHT" Bradley stated. But the doorknob suddenly made a clicking sound. Bradley frozed, he definitely didn't expect that.

-"HELP, I'M IM..." Milo tried to yell but Bradley choked him. He then torn a piece of duct tape, stuck it on Milo's mouth and dissapeared into the shadow part of the room. The wooden door suddenly open and Amanda walked in with her phone as a flashlight. Milo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Milo!" Amanda said in excitement before gasped in horror when she saw Milo's condition " Oh my God, what? How? Who did this to you?" Amanda asked, tears dripping down her chins when she was trying to remove the tape from Milo's mouth. Milo then realized the danger Amanda was now in. He tried to tell her but it was too late. Bradley jumped out from the shadow and hit Amanda right in the back with his metal bat. Amanda collapsed. Bradley jumped on her,using his weight to prevent Amanda from standing up and tried to restrain her with his bat. But Amanda was faster. She punched Bradley right in the nose, made him bleed, lost his balance and dropped the bat. Amanda rushed to the bat but Bradley was managed to grab her shoulder and slammed her to the wall. Using his hand, he choked Amanda. "Why...are ...you...doing...this?" Amanda asked but Bradley slapped her, made her stun. Bradley then dashed to his bag but Amanda made him trip with a swipe of her legs. Unfortunately, Bradley was able to grabbed the bag and took out a knife. Amada was trying to reach the metal bat but Bradley stomped on her hand and restrain her with his knee on her chest.

-"You stupid bitch, you shouldn't have come" Bradley said and raised the knife to finish Amanda but he wasn't able to finish the job. A palm stopped the stab right in mid-air. Bradley's eyes widened in shock. He then looked up and saw Melissa standing there. Without any question, Melissa kicked Bradley in the groin, made him groaned and rolled in pain.

" You're here, Melissa" Amanda said, tears welled up in her eyes. " I'm here. It's okay now." Melissa said gently "But your palm, Melissa" Amanda said in a worry tone. Melissa then noticed that her right palm was now covered in blood due to her action of stopping Bradley from stabbing Amanda. Melissa torn a piece from her white jacket and covered it around the wound " This will do the trick" Melissa said " Now hurry, we need to untie Milo and get the hell outta here. And Zach is on the way too".

Two girls then tried to untie Milo's knot but it was too tight. While they were trying to untie Milo, Bradley had his time to recover. He stood up and grabbed Melissa's hair then slammed her head to the wall, made her head bleed. Amanda ran toward Bradley, tried to stop him but Bradley pushed her, sent her all the way across the room. Bradley then stomped in Melissa's chest and tried to break her neck with his bare hands

-"You two bitches had a lot of nerve to come here" Bradley said. But suddenly a knife stabbed all the way through Bradley's right shoulder. He let out a scream of agony then he turned his head around to see Zach was standing there with the metal bat in his hand.

-"Good night" Zach said before swung the bat toward Bradley's head, made him lost his conscious and collapsed.

-" Zach. Thank God you are here" Melissa embraced him

-" Am I not too late?" Zach asked " Well, a few minutes earlier wouldn't be so bad either." Melissa smirked

-" I have called 911, they are on the way. You use this knife to untie Milo, I will check on Amanda" Zach said and got a nod from Melissa. " What about Bradley?" Melissa asked

-" Just tie him to the pole after you untie Milo. The cops will do the rest"

After a few minutes, Milo has been freed. Four teenagers was then sitting on the floor and waiting for 911 to arrived. Milo was lying on the floor, his head was on Amanda's lap, Melissa was taking care of Milo's wound and Zach was watching over Bradley, who was tied to the pole and still unconscious

Realized an important question, Milo asked:

-" How did you guys find me here"

Amanda then let out a sigh and gave Milo a kiss on his forehead :

" Well, it was about 10:15p.m. I was going out to take out the trash then I saw your phone lying on the ground. Feeling something went terribly wrong,I called Melissa and Zach but they didn't have any clues either. But then I heard a loud scream from the park and the traces of Murphy's Law were everywhere, so I followed the traces while calling Melissa and Zach to come and help, and then the traces led me here to this abandon warehouse in the park and you know the rest of the story"

-"Wow, I never thought that Murphy's Law's traces could actually save me one day" Milo said. "Indeed" Amanda said

-" But what about Bradley, guys?" Melissa asked "What made him suddenly become a psychopath like this? There must be a reason for all of this". A cough suddenly echoed through the room and Bradley slowly opened his eyes

-" Oh, awake already huh? Sweetheart?" Zach asked sarcastically and gave Bradley a kick in the chest, made him cough even louder

-" Hey, stop it Zach" Melissa said

-"You want to know why?" Bradley said with a hoarsing voice " Then ask him"

-"Who?" Melissa asked. Confusion appeared on her face. "Zach Underwood" Bradley answered made everyone widen their eyes

" Yes, ask him. Zach knows the reason. He used to be just like me. He is no better than me anyway. He knows how I feel. He knows everything " Bradley said and let out a crazy laugh. Bradley's words infuriated Zach. His hands form into a fist and with a quick and powerful punch, Zach sent Bradley back to sleep.

The police and ambulance siren is getting louder. Just a few seconds later. The police come in and put an end to this horrible event

**Author's note: So, this is the end of this chapter. I have to admit, this chapter is long as hell ( nearly 3000 words) . Next chap, will take place in Murphy's Suite in the hospital ( of course, it'll be a miracle if Milo can go somewhere else in that condition) and we will dig deeper into Melissa and Zach thought when their relationship is put to the test due to Bradley's words and something Zach did in the past. Thank you all for reading, and if you guys have anything to discuss or share with me, leave a review. Mr. H-T-R is out. Peace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Milo Murphy's Law characters**

**p/s: I have just updated this chapter and fixed some grammar mistakes because is actually not my mother tounge so yes : mistakes were made**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The past and a secret

8:30 a.m:

Zach, Melissa and Amanda was sitting inside Murphy's Suite. Zach was sitting on a chair next to Milo's bed and texting while Melissa and Amanda were cutting slices of apple. Milo was literally dead asleep. Last night was sure a rough night for all of them. The room was covered in dead silence since no one wanted to talk about last night. Suddenly, Dr. Zach's mom walked in and broke the silence.

-" How long have you guys been here?" she asked

-" Well, me and Melissa just arrived a few minutes ago but Amanda has stayed here all night" Zach answered

-" Wow, you guys are indeed good friends. Milo must be very happy" Dr. Zach's mom commented.

-"Speaking about Milo. How is he Dr. Zach's mom?" Melissa asked worrily. "His condition is getting a lot better now. Since Bradley's intention was only to hurt Milo so most of the wounds are non-fatal and couldn't create any further damage, except the wound behinf Milo's right thigh" 's mom said

-"What about it, Doctor?" Amanda asked. Worriness started to play with her mind.

-" Well..." Dr. Zach 's mom hesitated for a moment before answered Amanda's question " That trick Bradley did with Propofol and caustic subtance, it did create tremendous pains and extreme damage. That wound is going to need special treatments. But I have to admit, Milo was a very tough kid. Most people would have killed themselves to free them from such a pain like that but Milo was able to get over it. It's really impressed me.". A nurse then suddenly walked in

-"Dr. Underwood , we need you at room 101" the nurse said.

-" Duty calls, kids. I guess I have to leave now" Dr. Zach's mom said and ran away with the nurse.

After Dr. Zach 's mom had left, Amanda let out a heavy sigh " Sorry guys, I really need to go home now. I have to help my mom with some houseworks and rearrange my schedule"

-" You have stayed here all night Amanda. You can go home now and remember to rest too" Melissa said with sympathy. "Ok, take care of Milo for me" Amanda said before she gave Milo a kiss on his forehead and walked out. "We will" Zach and Melissa both said in unison.

The room went into dead silence again for a moment before Melissa decided to break it with a question.

-" So, last night, Bradley said that you knew the reason why he did all of that. What is it actually?" Melissa asked curiously.

-"What is what?" Zach responsed nonchalantly.

-"You know what I am talking about. The reason" Melissa said

-"Please, Melissa, not now. I don't want to talk about last night or anything related to it anymore" Zach groaned. "Ok, you left me no choice" Melissa said and decided to use her ultimate weapon: The doe eyes.

-"Are you kidding with those eyes" Zach chuckled nervously while looking right at Melissa's eyes. Melissa gave Zach another blink, made his heart nearly burst into pieces.

-"God damn it" Zach groaned " Fine, what do you want to know then?"

-" I want to know the reason behind Bradley's actions last night" Melissa said, still keeping her 'doe eyes'. Zach let out a heavy sigh:

-"Alright, I will tell you if you stop with the 'doe eyes' first" Zach groaned. "_It works everytime" _Melissa thought to herself proudly. Zach then started to open his words.

-"You know, after being friend with Milo for a couples of months, I'm started to wonder why Bradley always hated Milo and tried to insult him infront of many people, so I have broken into Bradley's house once and I've found out something really scary" Zach's words started to stimulate Melissa's curiosity.

-"And?" she asked, pushed Zach to keep telling. " I have found out that Bradley's parents weren't exactly his parents. They were just foster parents" Zach said with a sad tone

-"WHAT?" Melissa nearly screamed but she was able to hold it back " So what happened to his real parents?"

-" They've been killed in an accident 5 years ago" Zach answered " And it wasn't just some random accident. It was an accident caused by Murphy's Law". Melissa gasped. She couldn't belive what she just heard.

-"No, that's ridiculous, Murphy's Law doesn't kill people. It just hurts them and causes them troubles" Melissa stated.

-"Hey, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not real. I know it's hard to believe but you and Milo actually never notice it" Zach said. Melissa stared down to the floor.

-"Just please continue" she said.

-"After the accident, Bradley has been adopted by his currently foster parents. And believe me, they aren't some kind of good and caring parents. They are actually very cruel. They always force Bradley to become the best of his versions and punish him everytime he does something wrong or failed or not good enough for them. One time, I even saw them yelled at him and slapped him just because he got an A- and instead of an A+" Zach said

-"Oh my" Melissa commented. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

-"Bradley's foster parents combined with the reason behind his real parents' death infuriated him, made him think that it was Milo's fault. That's why Bradley always hates Milo and it's also the answer for your question. Bradley thought that Milo has ruined his life. But it wasn't anyone's fault. Bradley's life has pushed him to become the one Bradley you know right now.".

Melissa stayed silent for a while. Her mind was filled with confusion and regret.

-"Gosh, if I had known that Bradley's life was as bad as you said, I wouldn't have ignored him everytime" Melissa said, tears welled up in her eyes. Zach put one of his hands on her shoulder.

-"Hey don't blame yourself. Like I said, it wasn't anyone's fault." Zach comforted his friend.

-" So what happened to Bradley after last night?" Melissa asked.

-" Oh, the police arrested him but since he was too young to be put in jail so the court has decided to house-arrested him. We can come over to talk to him if you want. I'm sure it will make his life happier. His life is a total mess and we can help him." Zach said

-"Good idea" Melissa said with a litte smile. Her voice then suddenly went serious:

-" But what about that guy Elliot Decker. He seems to hate Milo too and I don't want things like this to happen ever again" Melissa said

-"Oh, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about that safe guard" Zach stated

-"And why are you so sure about it?" Melissa asked in confusion.

-"Well, firstly, we're all know that Elliot had that dream about a world without Milo, right? It was a boring as hell world. Secondly, Elliot's job is to keep people away from dangers and how can you protect people from dangers without any dangers happen around you. No Milo means no dangers and it also means that Elliot will lose his favorite job and I think Elliot doesn't want it to happen. Finally, in my opinion, Elliot fears Milo more than hates him so don't you worry, Milo will be fine around Elliot." Zach answered.

-"Wow, that is an universe explaination" Melissa commented. " I know , right?" Zach flattered.

Although Melissa has heard the whole story and explanation she was still had a weird feeling. She felt that Zach was still hiding something from her. Something bad.

-"Uh, Zach, may I ask you another question?" Melissa asked.

-"Sure, be my guess." Zach said.

-"Last night , Bradley did said something about you weren't better than him and you used to be just like him. He also said that you knew how he felt then. What exactly did he mean?" Melissa asked, her voice has become a lot more serious than the previous question, too serious actually. The question struck right at Zach's heart and mind.

-"I don't know what you are talking about" he lied, tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. Melissa then said with a louder voice.

-"You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something else."

-"I've told you everything, what do you want now?" Zach groaned

-"Still lying huh? Fine then" Melissa said and took out the "doe eyes" , again, but this time Zach was smarter. He raised his hands to covered his eyes so that he couldn't see Melissa's adorable eyes blinking at him.

-"Oh no, not this time, Melissa." Zach stated. Melissa couldn't believe it, that was the first time someone could actually counter her ultimate weapon.

-"I know you are hiding a secret from me Zach. Something tells me that I need to know what it is" Melissa sighed " I'm your friend Zach. Please tell me. Don't let a secret ruin our friendship". Tears could be seen in Melissa's eyes

-"If I tell you this secret , it will ruin our friendship too" Zach said with a sad tone. "If our friendship was as good as you said then you should respect my secret. There are some secrets cannot be revealed."

-"I just told you that our friendship could be ruin if you didn't tell me and you said that if you told me, it will ruin our friendship, so what's the difference then? Why don't you just tell me the fucking secret?" Melissa screamed but then realized she was standing in a hospital so she lowered her voice " Please, Zach, I want... No , I need to know" Melissa said and put her hands on Zach's shoulder.

-" Melissa, I...I...I can't" Zach sighed heavily.

-"Alright , I can see now. Then our friendship is over" Melissa said and ran out of the room with tears dripping down to her chin.

Zach was just sat there like a fool. Melissa's words broke his heart. He felt like the sky has fallen all the way down to his head. A drop of tear rolled down to his chin and fell into his palm.

-"_What just happened?" _Zach thought to himself before a sudden voice brought him back to the reality.

-"Did you tell her?". Zach looked up and saw Milo was sitting on the bed and looking at him with a sad and sympathy eyes.

-"I-I couldn't" Zach said and covered his face with his hands. " I don't know what to do anymore". Milo then gave Zach a hug and comforted him.

-"Don't worry Zach, I'll talk to Melissa after I get out of the hospital. I'm sure she will understand."

-" I hope so" Zach said

At the Chase's household, Melissa was lying on her bed inside her room and was crying.

-"Are you okay sweetheart?" Mr. Chase asked worrily.

-"I'm fine dad. Don't worry about me" Melissa answered, she tried to put on her normal voice but deep down inside, she wasn't fine at all. How could she be fine after everything that just happened around her. She was just ended her friendship with Zach. Zach was someone really important to her, he wasn't just one of her best friends, he was her crush and she just dumped him out of her life, probably forever. Questions and thoughts just kept running through her mind and made her fall asleep without noticed.

**Author's note: Well, this is the end of this chap guys. Hope you guys find the reason behind Bradley's action was acceptable, I've put lots of effort in that ya know. So read and review. And by the way, next chap, Zach's past will be reaveled to and it does related to Milo so you guys can keep waiting and I will see you guys again as soon as I can. Mr. H-T-R is out. Peace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Milo Murphy's Law characters**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revealed

The past few days were sure very hard for both Zach and Melissa. Of course, they still hung out with Milo but they didn't even care about looking or talking to each other. This made Milo very sad. Although ouside, Milo always shown optimism and happiness but deep down inside, he felt sad, not for him, but for his friend. Milo sometimes tried to make excuses so that Zach and Melissa could have their "alone time" but it still didn't work out. Milo knew that he had to do something to salvage Zach's and Melissa's friendship so one afternoon, after the school, he decided to open his words with Zach

-"You need to talk and tell her the secret, Zach. Melissa is a very stubborn girl. She will do everything to discover our secret so I think you better tell her than let her find out by herself" Milo said.

-"What's the point? How can I talk to her? She even didn't look at me so what made you thing she would let me talk to her?" Zach sighed.

-"Well, I can distract her long enough for you to sneak up into her room" Milo said "She will have to talk to you then"

-"Fine. Good enough for me. But you better be hurry because she is coming" Zach said and he ran away before Melissa could see him.

A few moments later...

Melissa was walking along the street. Her conversation with Milo back then did ease her mind a little, but not enough. She still felt so empty and sad. She has cried a lot since that day in the hospital. Melissa then soon approached her house. She slammed the door behind her and walked toward her room. The moment she opened her room's door, she just wanted to jump on her bed and burst into tears. That is what she has done everytime she got home since the day she ditched Zach, but it wasn't this time. Melissa's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Zach was sitting on her bed. For a split second, Melissa felt so happy and just wanted to give Zach a hug and a kiss but the anger started to take over.

-"You have no reason to be here. Leave, now" Melissa said nonchalantly, tried to keep her mean voice. Zach then let out a heavy sigh and said

-" You wanted to know the secret so I'm here to tell you. Since you don't consider me as your friend anymore so I guess I can tell you now."

Melissa hesitated for a moment but she decided to sit down next to Zach

-"Speak" Melissa ordered. Zach closed his eyes to consider his words so that he couldn't hurt Melissa any further.

-"Bradley was right. I used to be like him."Zach said with a sad tone. At this part, Melissa supposed to feel surprise but somehow she didn't as she has saw this coming.

-"So?" Melissa asked, pushed Zach to keep saying.

-" I tried to kill Milo once" Zach said while covering his face with his hands. Melissa was shocked upon Zach's words. Anger started to fill her mind but she decided not to do anything, YET. Zach continued as he took out a picture from his pocket. In the picture, we could see a young boy standing and smiling next to Zach. That boy looked a lot younger than Zach and he was wearing a blue short and a red T-shirt.

-"This is my little brother, Shawn. That day, we were having a "Father and Sons roadtrip". My dad was driving while me and Shawn were playing games and teasing each other at the backseats. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a giant boulder ran right into us and crashed the car into a piece of junk. My dad and I were very lucky, but Shawn..." Zach's lips started to tremble and a drop of tear rolled down to his chin as he continued "... he died 3 days later in the hospital. It was a very hard time for me. I was so sad and depress to a level that I even tried to kill myself multiple times but always failed since my mom was a good doctor. I've tried to find the reason behind the accident so I asked the police and they shown me a footage of the accident. At first, I found nothing but when I watched it over and over again, I found this."

Zach then took out another picture from his backpack. It was copied from a camera which has recorded the accident that day and in the corner of the picture, there was a boy wearing a sweater vest, carrying a big backpack and had a cowlick on his hairs. Melissa then realized that it was Milo. Zach then continued his story.

-" At first, I thought that was just a random kid on the street, but I was wrong. A few months later, my parents decided to move to Danville so I could restart my life again and the first day I met Milo, I knew that he was the kid in the picture. I thought it could be a coincidence but after I saw his Murphy's Law and what it capable of, I knew that he was the reason behind the accident, because it would be impossible for a boulder to suddenly came out from thin air and rolled around unless Milo were there. So after being friend with Milo for 3 to 4 months and studied him, I decided to execute my plan to get rid of him once and for all. One night, I broke into his house through a big hole on the window caused by a fallen tree. I was holding my knife and looking at the one who killed my brother. I was angry. I closed my eyes and raised the knife, intended to cut his heart out of his chest but something in my mind stopped me, made me hesitate. I then opened my eyes to see Milo was looking at me. His eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and most of all, dissapointment because he has been betrayed by the one he called friend. When I looked into his eyes, I saw no killer, just an innocent boy. I only had 2 options left then: kill Milo or kill myself. I wasn't brave enough to pick the first choice.". Zach then lifted his head up to reveal a scar on his neck. " I cut my throat with the knife and fainted. When I woke up, I realized that I was in the hospital. Milo, the one I tried to kill, saved me. After that, we had a few conversations together and we decided to keep it as a secret between the two of us. I've cried everynight since that day, wished that I could take back what I have done. Everytime I spent time with Milo, it's wasn't just because we are friend, it was also my redemption for my action back in the past."

At this point, Melissa couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was filled with anger and rage.

-" Redemption? So you hung out with Milo just to pay your life-dept?" Melissa snapped.

-"What? No, you got it wrong, I..." Zach tried to explain but he couldn't finish his sentence. A slap echoed around the room and Zach was lying on the floor with a red cheek.

-" I want you to get out of my house and get out of my life" Melissa said and dragged Zach all the way to the front door before she shutted it right infront of Zach's face. Melissa then leaned her back at the door, she sat down, her hands wrapped around her knees as she started to cry. She just couldn't get it

_-"Why would everyone tried to harm Milo?"_ Melissa thought to herself and that thought just kept running around her mind.

Zach was walking along the sideboard, hands in the pockets, he stopped next to the tree where Milo was waiting.

-"Well ?" Milo asked curiously.

-" She slapped me and told me to get out of her life" Zach answered with sadness. Milo then let out a heavy sigh.

-"As predicted" Milo stated " Okay, Zach you need to go home and prepare before it's too late. I will talk to her"

-" Okay Milo. And she didn't let me explained the whole story so could you do that for me?" Zach asked

-"Of course I will" Milo assured " Now go, Zach". As soon as Zach walked away , Milo approached Melissa's house and knocked on the wooden door.

-"Go away" Melissa responsed with a broken voice.

-" It's me, Milo" Milo said. A few moments of silence later, Melissa opened the door. Her eyes were red and full of tears. Milo could clearly imagine her talk with Zach. The two then sat down on the sofa in the living room and Milo started to open his words.

-" So, did Zach tell you everything, right?" Milo asked. Melissa didn't say anything, she just gave Milo a nod in response. Milo was about to talk but Melissa interupted him

-"I just don't get it Milo. Why would everyone tried to harm you? Couldn't they live with their lost?" Melissa sighed

-"Well, could you?". Milo's question made Melissa's widen her eyes. She definitely didn't see that coming. Milo then continued.

-" What if Murphy's Law harmed or even killed your father? What would you think? Would you feel sad or angry? Or you could just brushed it off like you said?"

Milo's questions made Melissa frozed. She tried to say something but Milo snapped her.

-" Bradley and Zach were right. Murphy's Law has killed the one they love so they have the right to be mad at me. You cannot just expect them to brush it off like that. They are human, not a robot. They have feelings too." Milo's words shocked Melissa

-" How could you sympathize with the people who tried to murder you ?" Melissa asked bittery. Milo let out a sigh as he answered Melissa's question

-" Because they were in pain, Melissa and I am the one who caused them that pain. Besides, you thought Zach and Bradley felt happy when they tried to harm me? When Bradley was torturing me that night I could see tears dripped down to his chin everytime he hit me. And Zach, he didn't hang out with me just because of a weird life-dept. After the night Zach tried to kill me and I saved him, we had had a lot of conversations together and Zach had known a lot about me to a level that I could say that he knows me as much as you do. Zach didn't hung out with me to pay his life-dept, he did it because we are friend. And he told me to keep that night as a secret from you because he didn't want to hurt you. Zach cared about you, Melissa"

After Milo finished his explaination, Melissa stayed silent. Her mind was filled with confusion and regret.

-"Gosh, Milo, I-I never thought that... I'm sorry" Melissa said with a sad and regretful tone.

-"You don't have to sorry Melissa" Milo comforted " Anger blinded everyone. I would be angry too if someone tried to harm you". Milo then gave Melissa a hug.

-" I have to fix this" Melissa said with a determined voice

-" Yeah, then you better do it fast before Zach leaves" Milo said.

-"Wait, what?" Melissa asked in confusion.

-"Oh, I forgot that you guys haven't spoken anything to each other since that day in the hospital. Zach is going to Australia and he is probably gonna stay there for years" Milo said but his eyes then widened as he realized the problem "Oh my God, I forgot to tell you sooner" Milo nearly jumped out of the sofa but Melissa was able to calm him down with a question

-"When will he leave?" She asked.

-"His flight takes off at 7:00 p.m. It's 6:00 p.m now. If we hurry, we can made it to his house before he leaves" Milo answered. The two then rushed outside and biked as fast as they could to Zach's house. Just a few moments later, they had already stood outside The Underwoods' resident.

-"Oh, hi kids. How can I help you?" Dr. Zach's mom greeted them.

-"Dr. Zach's mom, can I meet Zach?" Melissa asked.

-"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm afraid that Zach is on his way to the airport right now." Dr. Zach's mom said. Melissa's heart nearly stopped but Milo was there to help.

-"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon Melissa , we can take the shortcut through the woods." Milo said.

The two then biked all the way to the airport. The distance between the airport and Zach's house was long but Milo's shortcut made it a lot shorter. But life wasn't a dream since Murphy's Law was there to interupt but Milo and Melissa were able to get over it, although it took them a pretty long time. Finally, the two made it to the airport.

-" Let's go and find Zach" Melissa said while dragging Milo around the airport. She then looked at the electronic board and she saw something she really didn't want to see

_-"7:00 p.m- Flight 908 to Sydney, Australia- taken off"_

Melissa couldn't believe it. She looked at the board over and over , desperately to find another flight to Australia which hasn't taken off but she couldn't find any. Melissa collapsed on her knees, tears welled up in her eyes.

-"I'm so sorry, Zach. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm such an idiot bitch" Melissa said with a broken voice as she started to cry. Milo couldn't do anything but to look at his friend with sympathy and sadness.

-"Well, apology accepted".

A sudden voice startled Melissa. She looked up and saw Zach was standing there with his luggages. Without any further question, Melissa embraced Zach, made him nearly fall to the ground.

-"Wait, I thought your flight had already taken off?" Milo asked curiously.

-"Well, look again" Zach said. Milo then followed Zach's advice and looked at the electronic board again, this time it said

_-" Flight 908 to Sydney Australia – delayed"_

Zach then started to explain

-" My flight was about to take off then suddenly, some llamas appeared from outta nowhere a blocked the runway so our flight has been delayed until they figured out how to get rid of those llamas. The moment I realized it was llamas, I knew that you guys must be somewhere around so as soon as I got off the plane, I started to look for you two."

-"Wow, Murphy's Law does useful sometimes, doesn't it?" Milo stated. The attention then turned to Melissa, who was still sobbing and hugging Zach.

-"Okay. You can release me now Melissa" Zach said softly. Melissa released Zach, tears were still rolling on her cheeks but this time, it was the tears of happiness.

-"There, there. Don't cry. I'm here" Zach comforted his friend and used his thumb to wipe out Melissa's tears

-" I'm so sorry Zach." Melissa said.

-"Hey, it's in the past now. We don't need to talk about it anymore.". Zach's words eased Melissa's mind.

-" But then why are you leaving? Milo said that you would probably never come back." Melissa said, her voice was trembling at the thought that Zach could leave her forever.

-" Oh, did he? I swear that I told him not to over dramatic the story" Zach then rolled his eyes to Milo, made him chuckled arkwardly. " No, actually, a music school in Australia invited the Lumberzachs to come and give their students some inspirational speech and motivate them and things like that. Since I was the main singer of the band so I got invited too. I"ll be back this weekend"

-"Really?" Melissa asked

-" Of course" Zach assured Melissa " I will be back, WITH YOU". Zach last two words made Melissa felt so happy. She then pulled Zach toward her and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zach's eyes widened in shock and surprise but he then closed them and enjoy the kiss while Milo was standing behind and smirking. The kiss lasted for a minute.

-"Wow, what was that for?" Zach asked with a silly grin on his face

-"That was something for you to remember me during your trip" Melissa said seductively.

-"Wow, I think it worked because I am missing it right now" Zach teased

-"Oh, stop it you" Melissa blushed

The trio then heard an announcement.

_-" The llamas has been taken care of and Flight 908 will take of in 15 minutes. Every passengers please have their luggages checked up before the flight. Thank you"_.

-"Well, gotta go now. See you guys this weekend" Zach said while running away.

-" Okay, stay safe Zach" Milo and Melissa said in unison.

A few minutes later, Milo and Melissa was standing outside the airport.

-" Well, it's getting late now. I think we should go home and have dinner." Milo suggested.

-"Okay. The second to come to my house is a rotten egg" Melissa said and biked away.

-"Oh, don't you dare" Milo said an followed Melissa.

**Author's note: This is the end guys. This is the final chapter. I hope you guys like the ending. And I'm working on new stories right now so you guys will see me again really soon. Read and review, folks. Mr. H-T-R is out. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Milo Murphy's Law characters**


End file.
